


out of cosmic nothingness on the surfaces of invisible bubbles

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, iwachan is #done, the title makes it sound super deep but its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: Oikawa manages to get his hands on bubbles.Iwaizumi is not pleased.





	

_"[The] stickman...constituted compelling evidence that galaxies were congregating on two-dimensional structures, as though they had condensed out of the cosmic nothingness on the surfaces of invisible bubbles."_

_-Gary Taubes, Beyond the Soapsuds Universe_

Iwaizumi knew something was up the moment he opened his eyes to quiet giggling.

The shafts of sunlight streaking across his ceiling would have been a much nicer sight if they hadn’t highlighted the small bubbles drifting through his room.

“Oikawa, what the fuck?” he groaned, voice rough and heavy with sleep. He rubbed one hand across his eyes, blinking to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“Iwa-chan! Hanamaki gave me bubbles!” Oikawa squealed, dipping a bubble wand into a brightly colored tube. Iwaizumi squinted, raising himself up on his forearms.

“Could you just pass me my phone?” he muttered, holding out a hand. Oikawa wrinkled his nose before blowing more bubbles straight at him.

“Iwa-chan’s so lazy,” he drawled, batting his lashes but not reaching for the phone himself. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, hauling himself out of bed and over to his desk. He picked up his phone, immediately dialing Hanamaki’s number.

“H’lo, resident memelord here.”

“You’re off the team,” Iwaizumi grunted.

“Wh- what for?!” Hanamaki yelped, suddenly serious.

“Bubbles.”

“Ah…those were, um, Matsukawa’s idea.”

“Then you’re both off the team. You can tell him. Goodbye.” Iwaizumi hung up. Frowning, he turned back to Oikawa.

“Give me the bubbles,” he ordered, crossing his arms. Oikawa clutched the tube to his chest.

“Mean, Iwa-chan! These are my bubbles!” he said with a sunny smile. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. Oikawa stuck out his tongue and began edging towards the door.

“Shittykawa-” Iwaizumi began, lunging for his friend. Oikawa squawked as Iwaizumi plowed into him, knocking him over. The bubbles bounced out of his hand, rolling across the floor. The two scrabbled for the tube like birds squabbling over a single seed. Iwaizumi shoved himself over Oikawa, briefly grasping the bubbles before he was kneed in the stomach. Gasping, he watched as Oikawa snatched them, shooting him a devilish grin. He set his lips in a determined line and made one last effort, wrapping his hand around Oikawa’s ankle and _yanking_.

Time slowed down. He could see the bubbles fly out of Oikawa’s hand, the cap half unscrewed, turning in the air and leaving a trail of glimmering solution behind. Drops of bubble solution sparkled in the morning light like small stars. The wand slipped out, air pushing against the formula still trapped and smoothly blowing yet more bubbles. His eyes widened and he scrambled to get his feet underneath him. His room was already a mess. He didn’t need sticky bubble crap everywhere.

He darted forward to catch the tube, but didn’t quite make it. It plopped down onto his outstretched hand, bouncing off and rolling down his arm. Reaching his shoulder, it tipped and dumped the rest of the bubble solution down his shirt.

He was left in the middle of his room, covered in bubble formula, slumped on the floor while Oikawa’s hysterical laughter echoed around him.

Never again, he vowed, would he let Oikawa get his hands on bubbles.

)|(

It had been two weeks since The Bubble Incident, as it had come to be known. Somehow, Oikawa had managed to take a picture of Iwaizumi’s defeat and sent it to everyone on the team. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had immediately dubbed him Buff Bubbles (why? he had done nothing to deserve this), a nickname most of the team quickly adopted.

Oikawa, surprisingly, stuck to-

“Iwa-chaaaan!”

He sighed. “Yes, Oikawa?”

“Yahaba’s being _mean_ to me,” Oikawa whined. The young setter gave an eye roll Iwaizumi would have been proud of.

“Is he being mean to you or are you being mean to him?” Iwaizumi asked, crossing his arms.

“He won’t give me his bubbles! Bubbles, Iwa-chan, _bubbles_!” Oikawa complained, letting his head drop back. Iwaizumi’s glare zeroed in on Yahaba, who had the decency to look ashamed.

“Why, exactly, does Yahaba have bubbles?” he asked. “I thought we banned bubbles from the team’s possession?”

“Well, um…” Yahaba muttered, scuffing a foot across the floor.

A sudden weight dropped onto each of Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“Well, you see-”

“Since you technically kicked us off the team-”

“We’re allowed to have bubbles. And since we’re _such_ good friends with everyone-”

“We decided to share our bounty with them!”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. His eyebrows scrunched together. He shrugged the problem duo’s arms off his shoulders before stalking over to Yahaba.

“Bubbles. Now,” he said through gritted teeth. Yahaba shrugged, pulling a bright tube out of his shorts.

“Here you go. I wasn’t gonna do anything with them anyway.”

“Anyone else with bubbles better get their asses over here and give them to me now!” Iwaizumi yelled. The rest of the team gradually stopped practicing to drop tube after tube of bubbles into his waiting hands.

“Are there any more bubbles?” he demanded. He was having trouble holding all the bubbles, occasionally readjusting his grip so they wouldn’t fall. His shifting hands made his demeanor somewhat less terrifying.

Everyone silently shook their heads, Hanamaki and Matsukawa trying to subtly bump fists. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, glaring at them. They shared an awkward glance.

“We, um…”

“Come on,” Hanamaki groaned. “They’re safe in our bags, let us keep them!”

Iwaizumi kept glaring.

“Fine, fine,” Matsukawa muttered. “Just wait until after practice.”

Iwaizumi was so focused on the two that he didn’t even notice Oikawa slipping off in the middle of receive drills.

)|(

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whispered, shaking Iwaizumi awake. He blinked his eyes open.

“Uh… what time is it?” he mumbled into Oikawa’s shoulder.

“About seven. You fell asleep in the middle of the movie,” Oikawa said. He sniffed. “And you snore!”

“I do not,” Iwaizumi grumbled, barely keeping a sleepy grin off his face. “You snore.”

“Rude!” he squawked. He shoved Iwaizumi’s head off his shoulder. “Just for that, I’m picking the next movie too!”

“Is it the usual one about aliens or the other one about aliens or that documentary about aliens?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting up. Oikawa snorted.

“For your information, it’s a movie I haven’t seen before.”

“And it’s about?” Iwaizumi pried with a soft smile.

“...aliens,” Oikawa muttered. “But! I know you’ll like it, so stay awake this time!”

“Of course,” Iwaizumi said, settling against Oikawa again.

He didn’t stay awake.

And once again, when he woke up, there were bubbles in the air.

“SHITTYKAWA!”

“Ow, Iwa-chan!”

)|(

It was late.

Perhaps too late.

But as Iwaizumi looked up at the stars, bright pinpricks of light across the night sky, he wasn’t worried about the time.

He heard shuffling as Oikawa squirmed around on the blanket they were laying on. Turning his head to see better, he peered at Oikawa as he rummaged in his bag.

“Everything okay?” he asked. Oikawa had been so excited about stargazing tonight; apparently there was supposed to be a meteor shower. He’d been planning this for a month and it wasn’t like him to spend even a second without his eyes glued to the vast canopy above on such an occasion.

“Just perfect, Iwa-chan!” he said breezily. Iwaizumi returned his gaze to the sky. Oikawa found whatever he had been looking for and lay back on the blanket.

It was peaceful. Looking out into the galaxy, Iwaizumi felt small, yet comforted. All that space, all those solar systems, yet he was here, with Oikawa, watching planets spin and stars glitter.

“Look! It’s starting!” Oikawa exclaimed. His hand slid its way over the blanket, finding Iwaizumi’s and latching on. They both fell silent as meteors streaked across the sky, leaving brilliant trails in their wake. Occasionally, Oikawa would quietly gasp in wonder. If Iwaizumi were looking at his expression, he knew he would see wide brown eyes, cheeks with a tinge of pink due to the cold, soft lips slightly parted in awe and the luminous wonder of the sky reflected in Oikawa’s pupils.

It was a good thing he wasn’t looking at Oikawa, or his own cheeks would be tinged pink for entirely different reasons.

They lay there for hours, the crisp fall air nipping at their faces and their hands warming each other. The shower seemed to be wrapping up as hints of dawn edged their way at the borders of the horizon.

Iwaizumi was almost asleep when the stars in the sky were joined by new glimmers. Squinting, he tried to make out the shapes. It was hard; they were almost invisible against the dark backdrop of the sky. Whatever they were, they distorted the stars, twisting them into new constellations. He stayed still, watching them float, before one dropped onto his nose and popped.

As the sun steathily made its way to the edges of the sky, realization dawned.

“Trashykawa…” he growled, pulling himself up to sit. He leaned over and glared at Oikawa. His face was the picture of innocence despite the bubble wand clearly grasped in his free hand.

“Is there a problem, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, blowing bubbles directly at Iwaizumi’s face. He squeezed his eyes shut- bubble solution in the eyes was never a good idea. He felt something lightly touch his mouth and reflexively licked his lips-

And gagged.

“Ugh, that stuff tastes horrible,” he grumbled, opening his eyes again. Oikawa snapped his eyes up from his lips to meet his, a slight blush rising on his face.

He gently set the bubbles down on the grass before reaching to lightly grasp Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi was frozen, gaze fixed on the galaxies in Oikawa’s eyes.

He looked exactly as he had pictured him, with the exception of the faint light of dawn barely illuminating his features.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa breathed. Iwaizumi blinked. A slight pressure came from Oikawa’s hands- a clear invitation, without force. They stayed there for a second- two seconds? a minute? a century?- before Iwaizumi slowly lowered himself to meet Oikawa’s lips.

Pastel lights crept up the walls of the sky, obscuring the stars swirling in space and lighting up the bubbles still floating, but the constellations in Oikawa’s eyes remained.

**Author's Note:**

> psat? what? no this has nothing to do with the psat absolutely not i found the article on my own
> 
> [tumblr](http://thehibiscusthief.tumblr.com/)


End file.
